noche de pelicula
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: tori y cat iban a ver una película en casa de tori solas, pero los planes de ver una película solas no salen del todo bien cuando jade acompaña a cat a casa de tori. one-shot cori (catxtori)


_Noche de película_

Bueno no tenía pensado hacer otro cori, pero como me lo pidieron y estaba de buen humor por aprobar uno de mis exámenes finales decidí que cuando tuviera tiempo la escribiría y... Voy a dejar de hablar de mi vida porque creo que a nadie le interesa. Una cosa lo siento si no es del todo buena la historia pero la escribí rápidamente en un momento que no tenía mucha tarea que hacer.

VICTORIOUS no me pertenece si me perteneciera no estaría escribiendo historias aquí y tampoco hubieran cancelado la serie.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estaba preparando algunas cosas que podríamos comer mientras veíamos la película, tenía algunos caramelos, oso de goma, regaliz y palomitas por supuesto, también había traído un par de refrescos por si teníamos sed. Mire la hora y vi que Cat debía de estar aquí pronto, así que para que el tiempo pasara más rápido empecé a mirar que película podíamos ver esta noche.

_**Xxx**_

Después de buscar por unos cinco minutos encontré una película que no habíamos visto la coloque junto al DVD y en ese momento escuche como alguien llamo a la puerta debía de ser cat. Camine hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí no era solo Cat sino también jade. ¿Que hace aquí? ¿No iba a salir con Beck en una cita?

**-hola chicas, pasad.** -les dije apartándome para que pasaran, jade no dijo nada solo paso junto a mí y se sentó en el sofá.

**-¡holis Tori!** -me dijo Cat dándome un abrazo y un beso.

**-¿Tenéis siempre que estar besándose?** -decía jade con disgusto.

**-tú haces lo mismo con tu novio todo el tiempo, además solo ha sido un beso.** -le dije a jade quien frunció el ceño ¿Que le ocurre? Yo pensaba que le gustaba que este saliendo con Cat, ya sabes por qué así sabe que no me gusta Beck.

**-lo que sea sentaros se una maldita vez que pueda poner la película.** -dijo jade antes se tomar uno de los refrescos que había en la mesa.

**-un momento jade, tengo que ir a por otro refresco ¿Me ayudas Cat?** -le pregunte.

**-no necesitas ayuda para coger un refresco no son pesados**. -dijo Cat sin entender porque quería que me ayudara.

**-vega ya sabe eso, solo quiere hablar contigo sin que yo os escuche. **-dijo jade rodando los ojos mientras se comía algunas de las palomitas.

**-oye eso es para la película**. -la regañe, pero esta siguió comiendo.

Como sabía que jade no me iba a hacer caso agarre de la muñeca a Cat y la lleve a la cocina conmigo.

**-¿que hace aquí jade?** -le pregunte en voz baja a cat.

**-comer palomitas**-dijo cat.

**-Cat eso ya lo sé, pero me refiero que ¿Porque está aquí si tenía una cita con Beck?**

**-rompieron otra vez porque jadey vio a Beck con otra chica en su rv y no cree que es prima de Beck.**

**-pobre chica.** -dije imaginándome lo que podía a ver echo jade a la chica por estar cerca de Beck. **-¿Esta bien la prima de Beck?** -le pregunte.

**-creo que sí.** -me contesto Cat encogiéndose de hombros.

**-vamos vega no se tarda tanto tiempo en coger otro refresco, ya quiero ver la película**. -se quejó jade.

**-un segundo.** -conteste cogiendo el refresco y caminando junto a Cat hasta el sofá, jade estaba tumbada en uno de ellos, así que Cat y yo nos sentamos en el otro. Jade le dio a play con el mando para empezar la película, debe de haber puesto la película mientras hablaba con cat.

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade se estaba enojando porque Cat y Tori no dejaban de gritar con la película que eligió "the scissoring" su película favorita, además Beck no paraba de mandarle mensajes intentando hablar con ella.

**-¡queréis dejar de gritar!** -grito jade. -**no es tan aterradora.**

**-¿Estas viendo la misma película que nosotras? ¡Porque esto es aterrador! **–dijo Tori mientras veía como mataban a otra chica con unas tijeras.** -¡No sé cómo puedes ver esta película!** -decía Tori mientras acariciaba el pelo de Cat quien tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Tori para no ver la película.

**-si vega estoy viendo la misma película y esto no da miedo.**

**-además ¿Porque tenemos que ver la película que tú quieres?** -dijo Tori.

**-porque yo lo digo.** –dijo jade mandando un mensaje a Beck contestándole su último mensaje

**-pero ni si quiera estas prestando atención a la película estas con tu teléfono.**

**-está bien vega, se cuándo no me quieren en un sitio**. -dijo jade levantándose. **-pero al menos esperaba poder pasar la noche con mis amigas viendo películas, para no pensar en Beck **-decía jade caminando hacia la puerta.

Cat miro a Tori para decirle que parara a jade antes de irse ya que parecía triste de haber roto con Beck y parecía necesitar estar con sus amigas**.- ¡jade espera!** -dijo Tori. -**no me refería a eso, solo que...**

**-que quieres estar con Cat lo entiendo.**

**-no jade, te puedes quedar no nos molestas**. -decía Tori.

**-está bien pero con una condición...**

_**Xxx**_

**-¡Tori tengo miedo!** -grito Cat escondiéndose lo más que podía con el cuerpo de su novia, la cual también intentaba no mirar la televisión.

las dos chicas habían prometido a jade que iban a ver la película sin esconderse para no mirar, lo que ninguna de las dos chicas sabia es que cuando terminara la película favorita de jade esta iba a poner una película aún más aterradora, Tori y Cat no se habían podido negar sabiendo que jade había roto con Beck.

**-hey el trato era sin esconderse.** –dijo jade riéndose de las otras dos chicas, mientras mandaba otro mensaje a Beck.

Las dos chicas volvieron a mirar a la pantalla, pero rápidamente las dos estaban gritando y abrazándose como si el monstruo que había en la película estuviera allí. Por supuesto a jade le encantaba ver como las dos chicas gritaban con la película.

_**Xxx**_

**-bueno por mucho que me gustaría quedarme, Beck me está esperando en su rv y es demasiado molesto no deja de decirme porque aún no llegue.** -dijo jade guardando su teléfono en su bolso.

**-¡espera!** -grito Tori. **-¿Todo esto ha sido un truco para hacer a Cat y a mi ver películas de terror cuando tenías que estar con Beck?!**

**-sí, hasta luego.** -dijo jade saliendo de la casa con una sonrisa al escuchar a Cat gritar de nuevo, Tori había dejado a Cat sola sentada mientras que se quejaba a jade por hacerles ver películas de miedo.

**-¿Podemos ver la sirenita?** -pregunto Cat a Tori.

**-claro.** -dijo Tori sacando la película de miedo del DVD y poniendo la sirenita. Después de poner Tori la película se sentó junto a Cat quien abrazaba a Tori mientras veían la película.

_**Xxx**_

**-¡Tori no apagues la luz va a venir el monstruo de la película**! –decía Cat asustada quien estaba en la cama de Tori con su pijama rosa a punto de ir a dormir, claro si Cat soltaba a Tori para poder llegar al interruptor de la luz.

**-Cat es solo una película no va a pasar nada.** –la tranquilizo Tori.

**-¿me lo prometes?** –pregunto cat.

**-si Cat te lo prometo. **

**-kay kay.** –contesto Cat soltando a Tori para que la medio latina pudiera llegar al interruptor, esta apago la luz y volvió a tumbarse en la cama para dormir. Cat abrazo a Tori.

Cat después de unos cinco minutos se quedó dormida, Tori aún no se había dormido porque estaba pensando como podría hacer a jade ver películas de dibujos con ella y Cat para vengarse por hacerlas ver dos películas de miedo y por supuesto asustar a Cat, quien no se había querido ir a dormir hasta después de ver un par de películas de dibujos.

Espero que a las personas que lean la historia les guste y bueno dejad vuestra opinión en un comentario por favor


End file.
